


Fruit of the Forbidden

by tanwenmc



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/pseuds/tanwenmc
Summary: Garrus has been lusting after both Tali’Zorah vas Normandy and Commander Fiona Shepard for ages, although nothing ever came of it since the pair of them were quite satisfied with each other. Now, he’s discovered something that will give him a chance to make things the way he wants them to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Mass Effect Kink Meme.
> 
> Prompt:  
> Female!Shepard/Garrus/Tali, mindcontrol, threesome  
> One of these three has a massive crush on the others (and may be in a relationship with one of them) but the feelings are not reciprocated. Either due to being a different species, a different gender, or just because they don't like them in that way. 
> 
> And then one of them discovers something that allows them to manipulate minds (I'm thinking Prothean. They seem like the kind of blokes who would develop a mind control ray) and uses it to have the threesome that they have always desired.

Tali reflexively checked her omni-tool readings as she walked from the elevator to the main battery. She did that all the time since returning to the Normandy, needing to make sure that her immune boosters were circulating the way she wanted them to. Because she wasn’t going to let any damn cold stand in the way of time with Fiona Shepard. More specifically, _sex_ with Fiona Shepard. The Commander had very little free time these days, so she gave as much of it to Tali as she could.

This also meant that Tali’s free time was scant - and Garrus had reminded her, recently, that she’d been neglecting their friendship. She had been suitably chastened and rearranged things so that they could have an hour or so together. Just hanging out, he’d said, which suited Tali fine. That was one of the things she liked about Garrus - how relaxed he could be, how easy it was to talk to him.

Tali’s suit informed her that her immune system was boosted to the point where she could have sex with a non-quarian and avoid major illness. She smiled and walked into the main battery.

“Hey, Tali,” Garrus said as she entered, giving her a friendly smile. Tali returned it, even though he couldn’t see her. It still felt good to smile. He was leaning against one of the railings, a monitor just over his shoulder, and so Tali leaned back against the railing on the other side. Not uncommon postures for conversations on the Normandy.

“Garrus,” she said. “How’s the Thanix Cannon?”

Garrus chuckled. “You ask after the Thanix Cannon first. Good to know we have the same priorities- keeping the ship in one piece.”

“And Shepard alive,” Tali said. She loved the Normandy, but she loved Fiona more.

“And keeping Shepard alive,” Garrus agreed. Out of reflex, Tali paid attention to his facial expressions. In the early days of her relationship with Fiona, it had seemed that Garrus was jealous of - one of them. Possibly both. Tali had never been able to tell, but she had noticed his interest. She had no idea whether Fiona had noticed it as well, she’d been too shy to ask. And, well, it had all worked out in the end.

The monitor that was over Garrus’ shoulder flickered, and Tali’s gaze went right to it. A minute later the flicker was replaced by a black-and-white spiral. Tali frowned, trying to figure out what it was and why it would be on the monitor. The best way to do that seemed to be to keep looking at it. Looking … into it. Following the pattern as it went around, and around, and…

“Garrus?” Tali said, her voice somewhat muffled. “ ‘m sleepy.”

“That’s all right, Tali,” Garrus said. She relaxed at that. She hadn’t wanted to be rude by spending their time together wanting to drift off, but if he said it was okay…

“It’s the spiral that’s making you sleepy, Tali,” he said. “It makes you want to keep looking at it so it can make you very, very sleepy.”

“Very sleepy,” Tali mumbled, swaying a little bit despite having her back to the railing.

“Your mind goes empty when you’re about to fall asleep, Tali, and you’re about to fall asleep now, aren’t you?”

“ ‘M so sleepy,” Tali said, almost plaintively. At that exact moment, she was torn between continuing to follow the wonderful, relaxing spiral … and letting it pull her into what was sure to be a wonderful, relaxing sleep.

Garrus’ hand touched her arm. Huh, she hadn’t noticed him moving next to her. “Why don’t you lean back against me?” he asked. “So you can be more comfortable while you keep watching the spiral. You want to watch the spiral, don’t you?”

“Spiiiral,” Tali said. It sounded silly, and she knew it, as she moved so that she was leaning against him, his three-fingered hands coming to rest on her waist. It felt nice. She should do this with Shepard some time. The leaning thing.

“Your mind is empty,” Garrus said, his voice firm. “How does it feel to have an empty mind?”

Tali sighed happily. “Feels good. Relaxing.”

“ _Very_ good, Tali,” Garrus said, and she felt herself warm to that, though she wasn’t sure why. “And you want to feel good and relaxed.”

“Yes,” Tali agreed. Once again, she was smiling, even though it was really only for herself.

Garrus’ fingers dug in to her hips slightly. She found she didn’t mind. “And you trust me, so you can believe what I say.”

Tali had always trusted Garrus. It seemed obvious that she would believe him, but she said “Yes” aloud regardless.

“So that means,” Garrus said, his hands running down and back up her legs, “that everything I say to you is true.”

Tali frowned. There seemed to be something wrong with that. “I …”

“Look at the spiral, Tali,” Garrus said, his voice firm, and Tali found herself responding to the note of authority without realizing it. She _had_ let her attention waver from that wonderful, relaxing spiral. She let out a sigh as it drew her in once more, the pattern swirling around endlessly. “The spiral makes your mind empty.”

“Empty…” Tali sighed, that relaxed feeling returning.

“Feeling very sleepy and very empty.”

Words escaped Tali. She sighed again, a long and content sigh, and leaned back against Garrus. This was so nice. So nice…

“Everything I say to you is true,” Garrus murmured, his mandibles brushing the side of her hood.

“Everything you say to me is true,” Tali repeated. She didn’t understand the desire - or maybe it was the need - to repeat things that Garrus said to her. She also wasn’t in any state to question it.

“The spiral is pulling out your will, Tali,” Garrus said. His voice seemed lower than it had been before. “Feel it floating out of you, leaving you completely empty and relaxed. No thoughts except the ones I tell you to think.”

“No thoughts…” Tali said, and just like that - her mind _was_ blank. It was a curiously light sensation.

“My thoughts are your thoughts. My will is your will.”

“Your thoughts are my thoughts. Your will is my will.” Tali repeated his words without intonation.

“You will always go empty for the spiral.”

“I will always go empty for the spiral.”

“You’re very horny right now, Tali.”

The emptiness that had been there was suddenly filled with a roaring wave of desire. Tali cried out at the shock of it, warmth filling her. Her hands tightened on Garrus’ clothing.

“Very horny,” Garrus repeated, his hands moving to caress her breasts. Tali tilted her head back and moaned. “So filled with need…”

Whimpering, Tali’s hand started moving down to rub at her crotch, but Garrus intercepted the movement. “You may not please yourself. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Garrus,” Tali said hoarsely.

“That means that the only way that you can quench your raging, uncontrolled lust is through me.” Garrus’ hands had returned to her breasts, which was both welcome and frustrating. Welcome for the wonderful sensations they were giving her … frustrating because his touch was making her even hornier.

Tali whimpered again. “G-Garrus,” she said.

“You’re going to have to beg me, Tali,” Garrus said. His voice was low and resonant, the tone making her shiver slightly. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this. You _will_ beg me for your release.”

“Please, Garrus,” Tali said. Her hands were grasping frantically for something to hold onto. They seemed to be the only part of her that she could move. “Please…”

Garrus took a step away from her and gently turned her around. He removed her face mask and pushed her hood back. “You’ll need to do better than that.”

“Garrus, please, I need you,” Tali said, resting her hands on his broad chest and trailing them downwards.

“You’re not convincing me, Tali,” Garrus said chidingly.

“Please, I - I’ll do anything.”

“ _Anything?”_ Garrus purred. His hand came up to rest against her cheek.

“Yes. Anything you want me to.”

“And you’re doing this … why?”

“Because I need you to fuck me,” Tali whined. “ _Please_ , Garrus. I’m so horny. I need you - need to feel you -“

Garrus growled and pulled her up against him, running his hands all over his body. Tali gasped and shuddered against him in delight, which promptly turned into a moan as her unchecked lust grew even greater.

“I think you’ve convinced me,” he said, then took a deep breath. “I have something for you to do, Tali, and then - I _will_ fuck you, harder than you’ve ever been fucked before.”

“Please, Garrus, tell me,” Tali begged. “Tell me what I have to do.”

Garrus lifted a hand to her chin, tilting it up. His blue eyes bored into hers, and Tali shivered for no reason that she could tell. “On your knees.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tali sank to her knees at once and looked up at him, her expression at once expectant and pleading. Garrus took her hands and placed them on an increasing bulge in his pants. “You’re going to suck my cock, Tali,” he said. “And if you’re very, very good I _might_ consider giving you an extra treat later.”

Tali’s hands moved frantically to undo the clasps on his pants and free his cock. She was trembling slightly, not being terribly familiar with the sight of a long, thick cock. She imagined what it would feel like inside her, and trembled again.

“Garrus, I -“ she said, faltering, unable to form words.

“You haven’t done this before, have you?” Garrus’ voice was almost gentle as he looked down at her. “You’ll learn quickly enough, Tali. Now get to it.”

“Yes, Garrus,” she said and leaned in, hesitating one moment more before opening her mouth to taken in the end of his cock. Garrus let out a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a growl, his hand moving to tangle in her hair and push her forward. She got the message and opened her mouth wider. Then she started to suck, slowly and somewhat clumsily at first. Her body reminded her that she had no time for hesitancy. She needed to do this so that he would put his cock inside her cunt instead. She wanted that _so_ badly at that moment, and it drove her to try licking the tip.

Garrus shuddered and growled. “Tali,” he breathed. “ _Fuck,_ Tali. _Yes_.”

She rested her hands on his hips for better leverage as she put more of her body into the motion. She was, Tali realized, starting to find this enjoyable for herself as well. The moans she heard weren’t only from Garrus. Her tongue darted around as a counterpoint to the back-and-forth that her lips were performing.

All of a sudden, she felt his body go rigid, and she pulled herself away just in time for his seed to start spurting on the floor between them. There was a little bit of it in her mouth and she licked it away without thinking, surprised at the salty taste. Tali looked at him and had the disconcerting thought that she should have stayed, she should have let him cum in her mouth - even though part of her thought that was _terribly_ unhygienic.

Garrus looked at her when he finished, focus returning to those clear blue eyes of his. “That shows a bit more initiative than I’d like,” he growled, advancing over to her swiftly and pinning her against the wall. Tali was too stunned to do anything more than give a squeak which turned quickly into a moan at the full body contact. “You _will_ obey me, Tali,” he told her firmly.

“I - I -“ Tali couldn’t make the words come out. Garrus’ hands were moving quickly to strip her suit from her, a process that took less time than she’d have expected.

“You said you’d do anything I wanted you to, because you needed a good fuck so badly,” Garrus growled into her ear. “You still need to prove it to me. _You will obey._ ”

Tali whimpered, her hands scrabbling at his hard back. She tried to make her mouth form words. She felt overwhelmed, between the rasp of Garrus’ voice in her ear, the lust that was continuing to build within her, the sensation of his body pressed against hers - including a rapidly hardening cock. “Garrus,” she said.

“Yes, Tali.”

“I - I will obey you,” she squeaked.

Tali heard a triumphant rumble from him, and then the next second he was sliding inside, his cock still lubricated from her earlier efforts. And she was _so_ wet. She was sure she’d never been this wet before. Garrus was being rough with her, far more than she was used to, but it wasn’t bothering her. She thought she might even like it. Certainly she was responding to it, pushing back against him and moaning in encouragement. She forgot everything else - forgot the hard wall she was pushed against, the sharp feeling of his fingers digging into her flesh. She _needed_ this. Needed to feel a hard cock inside her. Because it felt so good, so completely _satisfying_. Her moans changed to gasping breaths that synced to the quick pace he set, in and out, electrifying her walls with each movement. She thought for sure that she was going to burst.

And then, that was exactly what happened. Tali clutched at Garrus’ back with all her strength and moaned loudly, her hips pressed against his body, trying to shove him as far inside her as he would go. He gave an answering growl, one final thrust, and Tali felt his warm seed spreading outwards inside of her. She let her arms fall on his shoulders and bent her head, completely wrung out, breathing heavily. After a minute, his hand came up to rest on her cheek, and she could feel a surprising tenderness from him. But why should it be so surprising? Garrus had always been so kind to her. She had always known that he cared.

It seemed as though there was a fog about Tali’s mind that was slowly, but surely, starting to burn away. Something about this was wrong. Something …

“Garrus?” she asked in a small voice. “What … what …” she struggled to find the words, the concepts to articulate the feeling of not-right that was growing in the void the raging lust had left behind.

“Ah,” Garrus said. His hand continued to rest against her cheek. “Do you remember what you said, right before I entered you?”

Remembering what he said also brought back memories of what she had felt, and Tali felt herself flushing and growing hot all over again. Almost unwillingly, she leaned into Garrus’ touch, pressed herself against him once more.

“You said … that you would obey,” Garrus said, his voice a low rumble. It seemed as though he was vibrating against her. “You said that you’d do anything I wanted you to. _Anything_ , Tali. I have not yet released you from that oath.”

“Garrus, I don’t…” Tali’s voice trailed off, that fog creeping over her mind again. “I … don’t …”

“You don’t think,” Garrus said, his tone gently chiding. “My thoughts are your thoughts.”

“Your thoughts are my thoughts,” Tali said automatically.

“Do you know what that means, Tali?” Garrus asked. “It means that I control you, Tali. It means that you do what I say.” He still had her trapped against the wall, trapped against his body. She couldn’t bring herself to summon a desire to move, even though … even though …

“Tell me what you think of me, Tali. Or, more precisely, what you thought of me before you came in here, just now.”

“I - you’re my friend, Garrus,” Tali replied, confused. “You’ve been there for me. You understand some of what I’ve gone through, because you were there.”

“But you weren’t attracted to me,” Garrus said.

“N-no,” Tali said, uncertainly.

“Because of Shepard.”

“I - I love her.”

“Hmmm.” Garrus stroked her cheek again. The direct contrast between her previously unshakable loyalty to Fiona and the undeniable lust she was feeling at that moment unsettled Tali.

“Well,” Garrus said after the silence had lingered for a time, “I think I can work with that. Stay where you are.”

Tali tried to summon the will to move as he stepped away, but the thought was gone in an instant. Why should she want to move? There was nowhere she needed to be, and Garrus …

Tali’s eyes widened as Garrus flicked on the monitor, and the spiral appeared on it once more. And just as she’d been told earlier, her mind went empty for the spiral. Completely … empty. The only thought she had was to let her eyes trace the pattern as it went around and around.

Slowly, she became aware of hands tracing the outlines of her bare body. “Is your mind empty, Tali?” Garrus murmured in her ear.

“Yes,” Tali said agreeably. It felt so nice, watching the spiral, feeling Garrus touching her…

“Which means that my thoughts can fill it.”

Tali gave a soft “mhmm” instead of voicing a word, that time.

“You trust me, Tali,” Garrus said softly, the resonant tones of his turian voice almost musical to Tali’s ears. “You believe what I say. There is no reason to be worried about any of this.”

“No reason…” Tali murmured. She would have closed her eyes to relax further, except that would have meant she couldn’t watch the spiral.

“It’s okay to be attracted to me.” Garrus’ continued their gentle roaming across her side. “It doesn’t have to affect your relationship with Fiona. Fiona doesn’t have to know. It won’t hurt her. Repeat that to yourself, Tali, until you believe it.”

“Fiona doesn’t have to know,” Tali said, her voice hitching only slightly. “It - it won’t hurt her.”

“Very good, Tali, keep going,” Garrus said. She felt a weird thrill at his words as she obeyed. _It won’t hurt Fiona. She doesn’t have to know._

“What are you thinking about, Tali?”

Garrus’ voice broke through the reverie that she had been in, and she blinked her eyes to clear them as she looked at him. His head was between her legs, one hand running up and down her thigh.

“She doesn’t have to know,” Tali said. It wasn’t quite an answer to his question, but it was close enough.

“Doesn’t have to know … what, Tali?”

“That - that - I, I, want you, Garrus,” Tali stuttered, needing a few tries to get to what she had to say.

“ _Do_ you,” Garrus purred, his hand starting to move up towards her cunt (which, she realized, was now wet all over again). “Do you really, Tali?”

“Yes,” Tali breathed. She made herself look down at him, observing every inch of him, letting those girlish daydreams of a handsome turian borne of too many episodes of _Fleet & Flotilla_ come to the surface to help her along. “Yes.”

“ _Say_ it,” Garrus growled. It should have been alarming how quickly he was vacillating between enticing and demanding. It wasn’t.

“I-“ She’d already said it, hadn’t she? No. She hadn’t been clear enough.

“I want you to fuck me, Garrus.”

“That isn’t right, either, Tali,” Garrus said, in that same low growl that brought both fear and excitement to Tali’s stomach. “You want it, yes, but it’s more than that. You _need_ it. Because you’re so horny, so very horny, and you can’t _stand_ it if you don’t have my hard cock inside of you.”

“Garrus,” Tali whispered, unable to say more.

“You can’t control yourself around me, Tali.” Garrus slid a finger inside her in a swift, surprising motion that made her gasp and clench around him. He added a second finger. “And that’s because you actually don’t control yourself. _I_ do. I control you now, Tali.”

“You-“ Tali gasped, overwhelmed by the thoughts Garrus was trying to drive into her head, by what he was doing to her body, and by the part of her as yet untouched by him that was screaming, trying to get her attention.

Garrus’ fingers found a sensitive spot and pressed, hard. Tali moaned wantonly and tried to increase the sensation, pressing back against him. The moan quickly turned to a shallow pant. _Fiona._ She tried to bring the word to the front of her mind. She wasn’t sure why, only that it was very important. _Fiona. I love Fiona._

Abruptly Garrus withdrew from her, and she couldn’t help the cry of abandonment and confusion that came out of her. She stared at him, her eyes wide, still panting.

“See what I have done?” Garrus asked. “See what I have brought you to, Tali? I’m not going to finish you until you acknowledge what I have done.”

“What do you want me to do?” Tali wailed. She tried to move her hands so that she could grab him, kiss him, do something that would make him ease the burning ache inside of her.

“Just tell me why you’re not in control of yourself right now,” Garrus said idly, as though it were of no importance. “Why you can’t move right now. Can’t do anything but hang on my every word.” He looked up at her and smiled. “Do that, and I promise you, Tali, I will give you that release I know you so desperately need right now.”

There was only a moment’s hesitation, as though something inside Tali finally broke. “You control me, Garrus,” she said.

In one fluid motion he had her pinned against the wall, wet fingers sliding back into her wetter cunt. “I want to hear you say my name,” he said, his voice rough and catching on some of the words. Tali felt his hard cock pressing against her thigh. “When you come. You _will_ call my name.”

“Gar-“ Tali began, before an involuntary moan escaped her lips. Garrus’ fingers worked at her, set a punishing pace. She couldn’t help the sounds that were coming out of her, moans and whimpers that she hadn’t known she had in her.

“My _name,_ Tali.” Garrus’ finger traced across the knot of nerves that seemed to be universal to females across the galaxy, the one that she’d delighted in having Fiona explore before returning the favor. Tali’s head thudded back against the wall as she gasped. A name. She had to say a name. The name of the one she loved.

_Fiona._

“Garrus!”


	3. Chapter 3

When Tali came back to herself, she was laying on the ground completely wrung out from what Garrus had done to her. Her limbs responded sluggishly when she tried to move them, to stand or even just to sit. With an effort, she hauled herself up and slammed her back against the nearest wall. Her mind was a collection of jumbled thoughts attempting to order themselves, but nothing seemed to want to stay put long enough for her to grasp it. She was exhausted - yet invigorated. Sexually satisfied - yet horny and aching at the mere memory of Garrus’ cock. It seemed she had been missing out by going straight for other women. Or maybe that was just Garrus.

Footsteps heralded the turian’s arrival. He bent over to examine Tali before offering her a hand to help her up. She marshaled her strength and grasped his hand, and he pulled her straight up into an embrace, his hands moving around to rest on her hips.

“Are you mine yet, Tali?” Garrus asked.

That seemed an odd question. Why wouldn’t she be his? “I am, Garrus,” she said, and smiled at him.

Garrus flared his mandibles in pleasure and then leaned his head in to nip gently at her neck. Tali gasped and tilted her head back to give him better access. She felt herself getting warm all over, her hands going to rest on his hips to push them closer to hers.

“So,” he mused after a moment, “if I control you - if you belong to me - and you’ll obey my every word -“ He paused and looked at her, and Tali nodded her head vigorously. “Then I think there’s something you should call me besides Garrus.”

Tali furrowed her brows. “I’m not sure I understand what you’re getting at.”

“There’s a title,” Garrus said, his voice dropping and the rumble increasing, “that acknowledges all these things. That makes it perfectly clear to both of us what our relationship is to one another. Since you have no will but mine, that makes you my slave.” He brought one hand up to her chin and tilted it so that she was looking straight into his eyes. “If you’re my slave, then I am…”

Tali’s knees went unexpectedly weak. She was drowning in his eyes, feeling light, feeling her breath catch in her throat. “Master,” she whispered.

“Louder,” Garrus growled.

“Master,” Tali repeated, raising her voice with an effort.

Garrus’ mandibles flared again, this time in satisfaction. “ _Good_ girl, Tali.” She whimpered slightly at the praise. “Now we can move on to Fiona.”

“Fiona?” For a moment, Tali felt confused. Then the memories flooded in. All the hours they’d spent together, all the stolen glances they’d exchanged on missions in lieu of physical contact. Fiona still meant something to Tali. What Garrus had done … hadn’t changed that. He just meant more to Tali, now.

“She’s expecting you this evening, isn’t she?” Garrus prompted.

Tali nodded. “She is.” She checked her omni-tool, and for just a moment the pleasant contented feeling that wrapped her tightly threatened to break as she realized just how much time she’d spent with Garrus. Then the anxiety faded away as though it had never been there.

“Soon,” she added. “She’s expecting me soon.”

Garrus nodded and stepped away from Tali. “I think I know how we’ll pass the time, Tali,” he said, and tapped his omni-tool to bring up the spiral again. Tali’s pupils dilated and her mouth dropped open as she looked into it, feeling her mind empty out as she’d been told it would.

“Being my slave is wonderful, Tali,” Garrus said. “It feels so good to obey. And you have always wanted wonderful things for Fiona. You have always wanted to make her feel good.”

“Yes,” Tali breathed, her gaze still firmly fixed on the spiral.

“You want to help me make Fiona my slave. It’s going to feel very, very good when you help me make Fiona into my slave, because you’ll be obeying me, and it feels so good to obey.”

“It feels good to obey,” Tali repeated dutifully. “Want to obey. Want to let Master control me.”

“Keep going, Tali,” Garrus said, tracing a finger down the side of her face. “Say the things in your head, the things that make you feel good, and feel them becoming more true every time you say them.”

“I want to let Master control me. It feels good to let Master control me. I want Master to control Fiona. I want Fiona to be Master’s slave with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Tali was trembling with barely contained excitement as she exited the elevator and walked to stand outside of Fiona’s door, Garrus a half step behind her. It was almost as though there was a physical tie between them, invisible yet still quite tangible, a symbol of the hold he now had over her. If there was any part of her that wasn’t under Garrus’ control, it was very small and very, very quiet.

Tali placed her hand on the door and watched it slide open for her before stepping inside. The room was dimly lit, the largest concentration of light over on the bed. A few steps in and Tali could see that Fiona was already mostly disrobed, wearing a purple bra and panties that matched the color of Tali’s suit. Tali’s pulse quickened as she took in the sight of her lover, the fascinatingly pale skin a lovely contrast against Fiona’s black hair. Tali reached up and removed her mask, returning Fiona’s inviting smile.

Then Garrus was behind her, his hands placed on her hips, and Tali forgot Fiona for a moment. Forgot everything except the feel of his body against hers, his warm breath hissing against her now-bare skin.

“Garrus?” Fiona sounded confused, and a little worried. “What’s going on here?”

“It’s nothing to be concerned about,” Garrus said, running a hand down Tali’s leg. She bit her lip to keep from giving away too much of what was to come. “Or perhaps I should say - in short order, you won’t be concerned about it.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.” Fiona’s voice was flat, and Tali recognized it as the prelude to a challenge. Fiona was giving him one more chance to offer up something reasonable, something that they could all laugh off as a joke later.

“You will,” Garrus said calmly, confidently. “It didn’t take me that long to break Tali, after all - but I’ve had a long time to think. To plan. I knew you’d be the harder one to crack, Fiona, which is why I planned to use Tali as leverage.”

“Garrus,” Fiona said, quietly, “what happened to you?”

Garrus barked out a laugh. “Happened? Nothing _happened_ , Fiona. There’s no creeping Reaper indoctrination going on here. What _happened_ is that I spent too long watching the two of you. Together. So beautiful. So wrapped up in each other that you couldn’t see anyone else. Couldn’t see _me._ ”

Fiona opened her mouth as though to say something, then closed it again. Her gaze fastened on Tali. Tali wondered what Fiona was seeing, what her face looked like at that moment. It was probably not an expression that Fiona had ever seen on her lover’s face before.

“Now you see me, though,” Garrus continued. “Tali, especially, sees me in quite a different way. The same way you’ll see me soon.” He lifted his omni-tool laden arm and spread his fingers. The screen besides Shepard’s bed flickered and displayed a very familiar sight, a thrilling sight for Tali. Startled, Fiona looked at the spiral.

“Hold her,” Garrus directed Tali, and she did, wrapping Fiona in her arms, her gaze facing away from that all-too-enticing spiral. Fiona struggled, weakly, and it was easy for Tali to hang on and keep Fiona pinned in place.

Garrus chuckled, a deep-throated sound that was completely lacking in any mirth. “And this - is the best part,” he said. “Induct her, Tali.”

As she’d been instructed, Tali said, “Yes, Master.” Fiona gave a soft cry at that. Tali ignored it. “You can’t look away from the spiral, Fiona,” she said to her lover. “It’s just pulling you in … you _have_ to keep looking. Because it’s too hard to look away when you’re feeling this relaxed…”

“T-Tali,” Fiona protested weakly.

“Pulling you in, making you feel very relaxed, very sleeeepy,” Tali drew out the final word, in part to break herself out of the urge to turn and look at the spiral herself. Then, just as Garrus (as _Master_ ) had promised, she began to feel aroused. But she would achieve no release until Fiona was under Master’s control.

“The spiral is pulling out your thoughts as it turns. It makes you empty. Empty and relaxed. Relaxed.” Tali wasn’t as good at this as Master was, but it seemed to be working. She was seeing the cues that Fiona was relaxing, her resistance to the spiral vanished. “It makes you feel so good, so relaxed, happy and warm. Feel the thoughts floating away as it goes around, and around.”

Fiona sighed and sagged slightly in Tali’s grip. She felt a rush of joy and anticipation, but her task was not done yet. “Your mind is empty, so empty, ready to be filled with new thoughts. It feels good to listen. To listen and agree. You like listening to me. To my voice. You like hearing my words.”

“Tali…” Fiona said, her voice a light tone that made Tali shiver slightly.

“It feels so good to obey,” Tali said. She couldn’t stop the moan that came out, and she had to catch her breath before continuing. “So good to listen … and obey. Listen … and obey.” It was easy to fall into the cadence of repeating that last, over and over again, until she became aware that Fiona had started chanting along with her. She felt a thrill and took a step back so that she could look at Fiona’s face. Was that was _she_ looked like, all empty and glassy-eyed? Tali’s arousal had grown to a fever pitch and she was not at all loath to follow the next part of the plan.

“It feels so good to obey,” she prompted as she started touching Fiona’s breasts. Her lover let out a long sigh. “You _want_ to obey. Want to do as you’re told.” Tali unhooked Fiona’s bra and gently massaged both of her breasts in a gesture she knew Fiona liked.

“Want to obey,” Fiona murmured softly. “Want … Tali. Want Tali.”

Tali had to swallow at that. “Garrus controls me,” she said, breaking the script. “I obey Garrus. You will obey Garrus.”

“Tali,” Fiona said, her voice stubborn and insistent, just like Tali had heard a hundred times before. “Want _Tali._ ”

Garrus came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. “It’s all right, Tali,” he said softly. “Let her do it. After all, if she obeys you and you obey me, then she’s obeying me in the end. We can … finesse it later. Seal the deal, there’s a good girl.”

“I will obey,” Tali whispered, then turned her attention back to Fiona. “You want to obey Tali.”

“Obey Tali,” Fiona said with a sigh, losing the tension she’d started to gain back. “Want to obey Tali.”

“F-feel your arousal building,” Tali said. She was finding it very hard to think. Between the way that Fiona felt in her arms, and the delight she was feeling at achieving Garrus’ goals, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep saying anything that resembled coherent thoughts.

“And as your arousal builds, so does your desire to obey,” Garrus said. “Bring her over to the bed, Tali. Let’s let Fiona make herself comfortable.”

“Follow me,” Tali prompted, and Fiona turned to cross the short distance to the bed, her face still wearing that oddly enticing blank expression. Tali stripped off her suit quickly and joined Fiona. “M-master?” she asked tentatively, looking at Garrus.

Garrus chuckled softly. “You can’t think any more, can you, Tali? You’re too overwhelmed with the desire that comes from obedience.” He gently touched the side of her face. “I’ll take it from here. You just do what you do best.”

“Yes, Master,” Tali said, relieved. She turned back to Fiona and was rewarded with a radiant smile from her human lover. She was _so_ glad that Fiona was going to join her as Master’s slave. She started by kissing Fiona, long and slow. Fiona’s muffled gasps of excitement soon turned to entreating whimpers, and Tali obligingly reached down to caress Fiona’s breasts. Fiona broke the kiss to let out a low moan, her hands clutching at the bedsheets.

“Tali…”

There was an _emptiness_ in Fiona’s voice that Tali had never heard before, even during sex, and it pushed Tali to increase the tempo. Her deft fingers swiped across Fiona’s erect nipples, causing Fiona’s moans to increase in volume.

“ … helplessly aroused, feeling the desire, the _need,_ to please. You will obey. You want to obey.” Garrus spoke softly, his mouth right next to Fiona’s ear while the Commander squirmed under Tali’s ministrations.

n some ways, it felt like Garrus was speaking directly to her, Tali thought as she continued to tease her beloved Fiona. He was reinforcing all of her desire to please, to obey, while delivering those lessons to Fiona for the first time. 

“Your mind is so empty, your body so filled with arousal,” Garrus said. Tali whimpered softly before she kissed Fiona, passionately, letting her tongue roam inside the other woman’s mouth. She ran her hands over Fiona’s soft skin, feeling the heat her lover was giving off. Fiona was just as aroused as Tali, and it was almost too much to bear. Tali was caught between the intense pleasure of obedience and the raging need that filled her at being so close to Fiona, so aroused by Fiona’s presence, her touch…

“Tali. Tali. _Please._ ” Fiona had broken the kiss, her back arching against Tali’s body. She let out a long moan. “ _Please,_ Tali. Need you. Need …”

“To obey,” Tali whispered. Fiona let out a ragged breath. “Pleasure comes from obedience.” This time Tali wasn’t sure who whimpered, or if it was both of them. Tali could hear Garrus still speaking, dimly, as though his voice was coming from very far away. She knew that her mind was still absorbing his words, even though her conscious attention was only on Fiona. Only for Fiona. Tali shifted herself so that her wet, hot cunt was by Fiona’s mouth, and the Commander gave a soft cry of joy before diving in. Tali matched the cry with one of her own as Fiona’s tongue probed at her walls, losing herself in ecstasy. She heard Fiona whimper and press herself up against Tali so hard that it was almost an uncomfortable sensation. Almost. 

“Fiona,” Tali breathed. Fiona whimpered again. “So good, Fiona, oh, Keelah, don’t stop, I, I, I-“

_I obey._

Tali’s climax crashed over her in a powerful wave. She moaned, loud and long, her hands clutching tightly to keep herself in place. It was almost too much to bear, but she was not about to pry herself away. Garrus had made her feel pleasure, and it had been intense, but it had been nothing like this. She had pleased both of the people that meant the most to her - Garrus, her Master, to whom she owed complete obedience; Fiona, her lover, the woman who brought her unspeakable happiness. 

Eventually, Tali’s strength failed her and she fell to the bed besides Fiona. But almost as soon as she had, she was moving again, crawling between Fiona’s legs in a long-set habit of reciprocity. Fiona’s delighted sigh sent a shiver running through Tali as she ran her tongue across the Commander’s wet walls. The sign soon changed to a whimper of plaintive need. Tali could tell that Fiona wouldn’t last that long, not with the intense build up they had both enjoyed. So she did her best to hasten that end, her movements becoming faster and more intense. And when Fiona’s whimpers gave way to a protracted moan that signaled her orgasm, Tali felt another shiver running through her. She didn’t want to stop licking Fiona. It felt too good. It felt like … she _needed_ this, somehow.

But a three-fingered hand on her shoulder reminded her of her duties, and she raised her head to look at Garrus. He had shed his clothing while the two women were pleasing each other, and his cock was fully erect. Seeing it sent a strange pulse of desire through Tali. She wasn’t used to feeling this level of attraction to a man, but at that moment, Garrus’ cock looked like the most desirable thing in the world.

“I’m going to give Fiona some instructions that will take care of her for the next little while,” Garrus said. “And then, you’re going to take care of _me_. You’ve been a good little slave, Tali, following my instructions about Fiona so well.” Tali couldn’t stop a sound of delight from escaping her lips at that praise. “But now you need to please your Master more … directly.”

“Anything, Master,” Tali replied. She met his gaze and marveled at how much she longed to stare into his intense blue eyes. How much she wanted to let them capture her, the way his spiral captured her. 

Garrus touched her cheek and smiled. “Good girl, Tali.” A few quick steps put him next to Fiona, and he bent down to put his mouth next to her ear once more. Tali strained to hear the words that he was saying, but she was finding it hard to focus. Her gaze traveled up and down his body until it landed on his cock once more. She was fascinated by the way it would occasionally give a slight jerk in response to one of Fiona’s sighs or head-tilts. 

Tali continued to watch as Fiona’s hands came up to her breasts and started massaging, her lips mouthing words as she did so. Fiona’s cheeks were red with arousal, her legs opening up as she squirmed on the bed. For a moment, Tali had the oddest sensation that she and Fiona were feeling the exact same things.

Then there were a pair of three-fingered hands resting on her hips, turning her around with gentle strength so that Tali was once more facing Garrus. One hand came to rest against her cheek before tangling itself in her hair. The other hand reached around to caress Tali’s ass, pressing her stomach against his very, very hard cock. Tali felt herself quivering with anticipation and excitement, a warmth radiating outwards from wherever Garrus’ body pressed against hers. 

“On your knees, Tali,” Garrus said. Tali obeyed instantly. The cold of the ground wasn’t enough to dispel that internal warmth. His cock hung hard and erect in front of her. She remembered what it had been like before, that uncertainty and hesitation. She took him in her mouth with a smooth motion, swirling her tongue around the tip. Garrus growled and she felt a little liquid dribble into her mouth.

“Swallow,” Garrus said. “Everything.”

Tali couldn’t reply, buy she did swallow. It was thick and had a salty taste, and felt awkward sliding down her throat. She felt a jolt of pleasure run through her, even though Garrus hadn’t said anything to directly praise her. The small, rational part of her brain recognized that it was his earlier conditioning. The rest of her was too caught up in that pleasure to care. She was far less awkward, now, even experimenting and trying to find things that he especially liked. 

He was vibrating all over by the time he came in her mouth, and she forced herself to swallow everything down despite a lifetime of quarian habits telling her not to. Tali felt weak and had to grab hold of Garrus’ legs to keep herself from falling over. Instead of the disgust some part of her wanted to instinctively feel, she felt a deep satisfaction and a steadily increasing arousal. She noticed that her breathing had become heavy, her face flushed. Without consciously realizing it, her hands had started caressing her breasts, her nipples hard and sensitive. 

“Oh, I like that,” Garrus said. He laid a hand on her shoulder, and she shivered in delight. “Do you like it, Fiona?”

Tali hadn’t noticed that Fiona was sitting up on the bed, her eyes still glassy, showing that she was in a trance. “Yes,” Fiona replied. Tali squeezed her breasts and let out a soft moan.

“Watch her,” Garrus said. “Watch your lover. Watch Tali. Her arousal feeds yours. Her desire makes yours build. You feel so horny, don’t you, Fiona?”

“Horny,” Fiona sighed, as her own hands started moving towards her crotch. “So horny.”

“You need someone to take care of that for you,” Garrus suggested. Tali’s hands twitched. She longed to get up on the bed and start taking care of Fiona. 

“Tali?” Fiona asked hopefully.

Garrus shook his head. “I’m going to take care of it. Tell her, Tali.”

Tali didn’t want to. She wanted to get fucked by either Garrus or Fiona, not have them fucking with her left out. But her mouth opened and the words came out without any conscious thought. “You want Garrus to fuck you,” she said. Her voice broke on the last two words.

“I … want …” Fiona said, her voice trailing off as she tilted her head to the side. “I want … “

“To be fucked,” Garrus prompted. 

Tali swallowed. “So hot, so flushed, needing to feel something hard between your legs…” She was voicing her own thoughts, pinned helplessly to the floor while her hands roamed over her body. 

“Oh,” Fiona said. “Ohhhh.” Her head fell backwards, her mouth opening in a soft exhalation. 

“Keep going, Tali,” Garrus said. “You almost have her. Convince her … and I’ll give you the same release I’m going to give her.”

Tali whimpered. Her hands moved down to her own crotch. For a moment she lost herself in the desires that Garrus had so carefully engendered in her. Her eyes closed and her head fell back in a mirror of Fiona’s position on the bed. 

“Please,” Tali said, her voice heavy with need. “Fiona, please, I want you … I want Garrus to fuck you. I want h-him to bring you-“ _me_ \- “pleasure, I want him to bring - bring _us_ to that sweet, delightful release -“

Fiona moaned. Tali slid a finger into her cunt. “Garrus?” she heard Fiona say, as though from a distance. “Garrus, I -“

“ _Please_ , Fiona,” Tali whined. “I - _we_ \- need this. Tell him. Tell him what you want.”

“I want to be fucked,” Fiona said obediently. Tali saw her turn her glassy-eyed gaze on Garrus. “I want something hard between my legs.”

Garrus walked over to the bed and met Fiona’s gaze, staring into her eyes. Tali saw Fiona’s mouth open further, her breathing quite obviously heavy. Garrus trailed one of his thin fingers down Fiona’s cheek. “And you will obey,” he said, making it a statement rather than a question.

“Obey…” Fiona said softly. Tali could almost see the thoughts churning through her lover’s mind. “Yes,” Commander Shepard finally said. “I will obey.”

With a growl of triumph, Garrus drew Fiona to him and bent to nip at her neck. Fiona gasped and grabbed at him, clutching his arms tightly. “Yes,” she said again. “Oh, please.”

Garrus threw Fiona on her back and began to play with her breasts. Tali moaned and slid another finger inside her cunt, which felt impossibly wet. The sounds that Fiona was making on the bed could have come from Tali’s own mouth. She wished, desperately, that one or the other of them would come over and touch her, but she was still glued to the spot.

Fiona’s hips lifted off the bed, her back arching as she whimpered and continued to beg. Garrus angled the tip of his cock so that it was positioned right over Fiona’s cunt, keeping her on the edge for one long moment before he thrust himself inside.

Fiona let out a deep, lustful moan. Tali came, the world fading into the background. It seemed as though Garrus was actually the one inside her, his mouth near his ear, telling her what a good girl she was, how well she had obeyed him. Her moans were indistinguishable from the ones that Fiona was making, which seemed fitting in a way that Tali couldn’t quite articulate. It took her quite a while to come back to herself, to finish riding the wave that Garrus had built for her. She got unsteadily to her feet and walked to the bed, feeling a strong desire to curl up next to - 

Garrus was whispering into Fiona’s ear as he lay on top of her. He looked up to see Tali approaching and gave her an encouraging smile. “I promised you a reward,” he said. He slowly withdrew himself from inside Fiona, leaving space for Tali to lie down next to her human lover. As soon as Fiona realized what had happened, she wrapped her arms around Tali’s familiar presence and held her close. Tali didn’t even mind when she felt Garrus join them. “Will this suffice?”

“Yes,” Tali said quietly. “Thank you.” She felt as though she had finally reached her limit, and was completely content to doze off holding the woman she loved most in the world, being held by the man who controlled them both.


End file.
